La fée et le spriggan
by SilverPhantomD
Summary: Depuis notre première rencontre, il m'avait vaguement semblé que plusieurs saisons, voire plusieurs années, s'étaient écoulées. Pourtant, lorsque je revis cette petite fille au détour d'un chemin à travers la forêt, les souvenirs qui jaillirent dans mon esprit me paraissaient dater d'hier.
1. Chapter 1

**La fan de Zervis qui sommeillait en moi n'a pu résister à la tentation face aux derniers chapitres sortis. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **PS : Je regrette juste que cela doive se finir mal…**

* * *

 **Vivante…**

Depuis notre première rencontre, il m'avait vaguement semblé que plusieurs saisons, voire plusieurs années, s'étaient écoulées. Pourtant, lorsque je revis cette petite fille au détour d'un chemin à travers la forêt, les souvenirs qui jaillirent dans mon esprit me paraissaient dater d'hier.

« Mavis… »

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus du mal à croire qu'elle soit vraiment ici, devant moi. Cela m'apparaissait comme un hasard bien trop miraculeux pour m'arriver à moi, l'incarnation même des ténèbres de ce monde. Et que son visage s'illumine en me voyant l'était encore plus.

« Oh, Monsieur le mage noir de la dernière fois ! »

Combien de temps avait-il passé depuis la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait paru heureux de me voir ? Y avait-il eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Cette pensée sema un tel trouble en moi que je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand elle se précipita vers moi avec une exclamation enchantée, ses longs cheveux blonds gracieusement ondulés voltant autour d'elle, débordante de vie… Une vague de terreur remplaça instantanément le curieux bien-être qui avait commencé à envahir mon esprit. Elle ne devait surtout pas m'approcher !

« Attend, ne te souviens-tu pas que je suis maudis ?!

\- Bien sur que si ! » rétorqua-t-elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Son attitude était incompréhensible, tout comme la première fois. Elle connaissait pourtant la nature de ma malédiction, le plus simple des instincts de préservation aurait dû la pousser à garder ces distances avec un être aussi malsain que moi. Si cela n'était pas suffisant, alors il était extrêmement important que je le lui fasse comprendre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, jamais.

« Alors, écoute il ne faut pas que tu… »

C'est alors que quelque chose d'inouï se produisit. Faisant fi de mon avertissement, elle s'élança vers moi et, passant ses bras de moi, me serra contre elle, un sourire aux lèvres, sa tête contre ma poitrine. Le choc fut tel que je restai paralysé sur place sans même tenter de la repousser, incapable de vraiment y croire.

Une chaleur agréable commençait à se diffuser à travers mon corps, alors qu'elle continuait de m'étreindre. Elle était chaude. Vivante. _Vivante_.

« Nous avons gagné grâce à toi à cette époque. »

La voix de Mavis s'éleva, calme et douce.

« Et grâce à toi, j'ai sauvé mes amis. »

Complètement perdu, je la fixai un moment. Cette fille… était-elle en train de me remercier ? Et comment ce faisait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie, alors qu'elle se tenait si près de moi ?


	2. L'erreur qui provoqua tout ça

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans la continuité du premier. Il est encore assez court (je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire de trop long si je veux pouvoir poster régulièrement), mais je promet qu'il y en aura d'autres. Bon lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **L'erreur qui provoqua tous ça**

Je restai un moment immobile, sans savoir comment réagir face à ses remerciements. L'étreinte de se bras finit par se relâcher et elle recula d'un pas, me dévisageant en souriant.

« En fait, c'est un peu bizarre de remercier quelqu'un dont on ne connaît pas même le nom… »

Son regard avait maintenant quelque chose d'inquisiteur. Je ne devinai qu'elle ne me laisserait pas me défiler cette fois-ci. Lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais réussi à esquiver ses questions en la poussant à se concentrer sur le plus urgent : apprendre la magie (afin de délivrer une ville… Magnolia si mes souvenirs étaient bons). J'avais, après tout, des raisons plutôt évidentes de lui cacher mon identité. Si elle avait su… Comment aurait-elle réagi, cette petite fille joyeuse et innocente, si elle avait su que le pire monstre de l'histoire de ce continent se tenait devant elle ? Aurait-elle fui ? Aurait-elle tenté de me combattre ? La lueur affectueuse de ses yeux se serait-elle transformée en peur, en dégoût, en haine ?

Une sensation étrange et très désagréable commençait à se répandre à travers mon être. C'était… de la peur ? Oui, c'était ça. De l'angoisse. Pas l'angoisse à laquelle j'étais habitué, comme quand ma malédiction devenait incontrôlable et menaçait de tout tuer autour de moi (et finissait éventuellement par le faire). Je secouai la tête, tentant (vainement) de calmer mes pensées qui à ce stades devenaient de plus en plus confuses.

Quelque chose de chaud agrippa ma main et je relevai la tête pour voir que Mavis, profitant de mon moment d'inattention, s'était à nouveau approché de moi et avait saisi l'une de mes mains entre les siennes.

« Je ne vais pas continuer à t'appeler M. le mage noir. » fit-elle du même ton décidé qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'elle m'avait autrefois demandé de lui apprendre une magie de combat.

Me tenant toujours fermement, elle m'entraîna vers une clairière baignée de soleil et s'assit le dos contre le rocher qui se trouvait en son centre, m'invitant d'une geste à faire de même. A ce moment-là, j'eus une conscience aiguë de ce que je devais faire, de ce que je devais _raisonnablement_ faire. Refuser son invitation, lui tourner le dos et m'en aller, disparaître comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Et éventuellement, ajouter deux trois paroles blessantes à l'égard de Mavis, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne tente pas de me suivre. Après tout le temps que j'avais passé à fuir les autres, j'étais devenu très bon à ce jeu-là.

Mais ces paroles, quelles qu'elles soient, restèrent coincées dans ma gorge. _Je n'avais pas envie de partir._ C'était lâche et égoïste, mais c'était vrai. Malgré l'inquiétude et les interrogations qui tourbillonnaient en moi, je ne me rappelais pas d'un moment où je m'étais senti aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un.

C'était stupide. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qui j'étais. Dés l'instant où elle saurait, plus rien ne serait pareil… N'est-ce pas ?

Je dévisageai en silence la fille qui était assise devant moi. Elle me rendit mon regard : ses yeux, de ce vert si particulier, assez sombre et pourtant chaleureux, n'exprimaient rien d'autre que confiance et curiosité.

C'était alors que je fis la plus terrible erreur de mon existence, déjà pourtant souillée jusqu'à la trame : je m'assis à côté d'elle.

Je devais le regretter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pour peu qu'ils aient une fin.

« Alors ? » insista-elle.

Je la regardai encore un moment. La connaissance de ma malédiction ne l'avait pas rebutée. Alors, peut-être que…

Je pris légère inspiration.

« Mon nom est Zeref. »

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon Zeref ? Vous paraît-il correspondre à ce qu'il est dans le manga ?  
**


End file.
